From the womb of Horton: The return of Suddard
From the Womb of Horton: The Return of Suddard Released in 1978 due to the success of the first Old Man Suddard film, this sequel features the return of Suddard, this time in his human form, out for revenge against the people who wronged him. This film starred Patty Rick, returning in his role as Old Man Suddard. Synopsis Two months after the events of the previous film and Harold and Jeremy have returned to school. Sherriff Green has left Horton in order to pursue his lifelong dream of interpretive dance. One day while in class, Harold looks out of the window and notices one of his classmates on fire and hanging from a tree. The words, “Suddard is back for revenge,” is written in blood on the grass. Harold, thinking nothing of this, returns to his studies. When later that day Jeremy is brutally beaten to death with a banjo, it becomes clear that Suddard is back. Harold rallies together some of his classmates, Wally, Jane and Seth to help him stop Suddard by booby trapping the school. Suddard, now smart enough to avoid traps, breaks in and kills most of the faculty before urinating all over the canteen floor. The team escape to the school library where they search for a book on how to defeat Suddard. They find one that tells them to recite an ancient chant over the grave of Suddard on the anniversary of the birth of Suddard which conveniently was that night. The group take the book containing the spell and escape to the graveyard, pursued by Suddard. The team know that they only have one hour before midnight and so they race to the cemetery. Seth is grabbed not far from the school and torn to shreds. Wally is murdered by Suddard just as the group reach the graveyard. With ten minutes left, Harold tells Jane to take the book to Suddard’s grave while he stays behind to hold off Suddard, knowing that he is the one who Suddard really wants. After a long fight, Suddard stabs Harold but Jane has already managed to recite the spell. Harold dies on the ground as Suddard is dragged into the ground by a beam of light. Thankful that Suddard is gone, Jane mournes Harold by dancing on Suddard’s grave. Trivia The absence of Sherriff Green in this film was due to a dispute between actor Andrew Blinks and Director Reuben Jomero over Jomero’s refusal to allow Blinks to walk around the set naked between takes. Following the release of this film, Toy company Sudco created a Suddard action figure line featuring the now collector’s item, opposable thumb Suddard. Patty Rick won an award for best actor once more for his role as Suddard, due to his extreme popularity. He was so popular that when he arrived on the red carpet at the film’s Premiere in London, six people died of heart failure due to the shock of seeing him.